Phineas1and1Ferb
Phineas1and1Ferb (or '''LittleRainySeasons')'' is a voice actress of both PMG and DJM and the creator of the DJM Channel. Short Biography As a child, she gained interest with drawing and story writing. She also loved creating all sort of crafts from paper collages to clay figures, to polystyrene robots. She also started voice acting as well making all sort of SFX around 2009 but she only kept the audios herself. Role in PMG/DJM She first met Miggy in her now defunct Gummy-Bubble Popperton account back in 2012. Back then she was creating multiple Facebook accounts after she joined a fandom. That time, she became a fan of The Amazing World of Gumball and created Gummy-Bubble (along with Darling) as the genderswap version of Gumball and Darwin. Miggy, on the other hand, was adding various TAWoG OCs and met her. According to Phineas1and1Ferb, it first started as a simple chat, then she checked his YouTube Channel and commented he doesn't sound like Gumball. Then she told him that she could do Gumball and Darwin then Miggy sent her some test lines. After that conversation, she immediately became a voice actress of PMG. She stayed in PMG until 2013, going on a long hiatus (due to personal problems). After everything was fixed, she returned in late 2014. In DJM, she is the creator of the channel and usually voice all of the characters there. By her birthday, the DJM and the PMG started crediting her as LittleRainySeasons as Phineas and Ferb is already over and she wanted to drop it as her username. Notable Characters She Voiced PMG Gumball Watterson (since 2012) Star Butterfly (since 2015) Darwin Watterson (since 2012) Mabel Pines (since 2012) Pacifica Northwest (since 2015) Marceline (since 2012) Peridot (since 2016) DJM Star Butterfly Gumball Watterson Elliot Seamus Kittypaws Egg-Pott Uncha Null Darwin Watterson Voice In 2012, her voice is high and slightly nasal plus stutters more frequently than today. Her normal voice is just a bit lower. In 2014, she has a weird British-like accent and had trouble keeping her original accent straight. When doing updates, it is more slower. In the November 7 update, her voice is a lot deeper in the last few minutes due to having cold. In 2015, she basically use her normal voice for Gumball, which became a little deeper than before. However she use a slightly higher voice to do the cartoon version of herself. For Star Butterfly, she use a slight falsetto and slightly dropping the pitch down when speaking. In 2016, her voice became a bit feminine when speaking. She still stutters a bit but it slightly improved. However, since her voice is maturing. She no longer can do Darwin as her highest normal pitch started sounding like Mabel. Trivia * Her first OC is called Potato and has appeared as doodles in her activity books. * She admitted getting jealous with DestinyofAwe when she found out she took the role of Gumball. * Back then she used to suggest voicing different characters and claiming she could do their voices while she actually can't. * She says that her tongue might be a bit moody because her speech is often slurred. However, her speaking could be clear if her tongue is "working properly". Category:Voice Actors